


A Single Blue Tie

by Hekate1308



Series: Purple Ties [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, M/M, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Castiel Novak didn't expect to meet the most beautiful omega he has ever seen when calling on his old childhood friend. Companion piece to "Purple Ties and Granted Wishes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Blue Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm turning it into a series after all.
> 
> Thanks to my awesome beta reader, madam-lit-nerd on tumblr.

Captain Novak is well aware of the expectations he has to fulfil after the war. Thankfully he has many siblings who have already ensured that the family line will go on. But his father wants him to mate, and to make an advantageous union at that.

As unusual as it is, however, Novak has decided to only mate someone he loves.

Therefore, he is in no hurry to join his father at the family estate, where undoubtedly eligible matches are waiting to throw themselves at him. Rather, he visits an old friend he has not seen in years.

He and Jessica Moore (now Winchester) were inseparable as children until their presentations forced them apart. Completely unnecessary, as they had always been and would always be like brother and sister, but he learned long ago never to question society’s standards.

He finds her as he always hoped he would: unquestionably and perfectly happy. Her husband is more than willing to welcome her childhood friend into her home, thankfully – some alphas don’t appreciate others visiting their mates.

As Novak expected, Jess runs towards him immediately, her face alight with happiness.

However, he didn’t expect the beautiful omega that sits a little apart from them, reading a book.

He looks about Novak’s age, and unmated. The impression is confirmed when Sam, obviously anxious to have him included, introduces his “ _older_ brother”, the emphasis proving that he has all too often been forced to make people notice Dean Winchester.

Novak can’t understand how they couldn’t.

Dean Winchester puts the book away and stands up to greet him politely, and as green eyes bore into his, Novak realizes that the “spark” that draws potential mates together (the one his aunt used to tell him about in his childhood) does exist after all.

Dean apparently expects him to ignore him (and Novak sadly believes that most guests do) so he clears his throat and asks, “May I inquire what you are reading?”

Surprised, he clears his throat before answering, “It’s just a novel.”

“Do you often read novels?”

“As a matter of fact, yes” he replies with more force than is considered acceptable for omegas, but which only makes him more interesting.

“So do I, when I find the time.”

They spend the rest of his call talking about novels. Dean Winchester is not only handsome, but remarkably well-educated as well; Novak assumes he was thought to be an alpha and was brought up accordingly, a suspicion that proves to be correct when he and Jess are left alone to trade old memories (he is constantly surprised by her mate’s lack of jealousy).

“Dean has been living with us for five years. His father never really accepted his presentation.”

Novak nodded. Mr. Winchester must have expected his older son to be an alpha. Who would not, judging by his striking physique?

“He has never been mated?” he asks rather impolitely, but he cannot hide his curiosity. Not since he first looked into these green eyes.

“No,” Jess answers. “He always assures us he is perfectly happy the way things are.”

There’s a knowing look in her eyes that makes Novak look away.

“He must be,” he replies, “After all, I saw his tie.”

The purple tie declares Dean thinks himself too old to be courted. Novak saw it and decided immediately that purple does not suit the wonderful omega.

Jess heaves a sigh that speaks of years of annoyance.

“I don’t think any of you will ever truly understand omegas.”

He doesn’t, but he still leaves that night with his mind reeling. He returns soon, too soon perhaps; certainly he is not supposed to call on a childhood friend two days in a row. But since the whole family, including Dean, seems to be happy to see him, he cannot bring himself to care.

This time, he and Dean begin to talk about horses. It appears the omega loves long rides, and Novak is careful not to show how much he desires to accompany him. After all, Dean Winchester is wearing a purple tie. He is not looking for a mate.

However, he calls once a week from that day on, not only to enjoy Jess’ company, but also to get to know her mate and the enchanting, if sadly unattainable, Dean Winchester.

Then, within a single week, he becomes thoroughly acquainted with his own wishes.

First of all, he has to postpone his weekly call at the Winchesters because Lord Crowley arrives at his mansion accompanied by a young cousin. He and Novak’s father have been acquainted for years, so Novak has to call on him although he has never been particularly fond of the family.

Lord Crowley is unchanged, yet very eager to introduce his cousin Miss Lilith Saville, and it is obvious that he and Lord Novak would consider it a very fitting match indeed.

Novak supposes that it would be, however, he is not attracted to the eighteen-year-old omega in the slightest. She is very proper (albeit there is a certain gleam in her eyes that seems to disagree) but all Novak can dwell on are thoughts of another omega, one with green eyes and a happy grin instead of a gentle smile.

Miss Meg Demsey is introduced to him later that day, during a dinner party Lord Crowley pressed him to attend. To be honest, he cannot find many distinguishing traits between her and Miss Saville. Over the years, Novak has discovered that all young omegas are the same. They all smile the same distant smile, all speak of the same boring topics, all carry the same tricks up their sleeve.

Dean Winchester, on the other hand...

Finally he calls on his friends again, to find Sam out and Jess proclaiming herself to feel slightly unwell (he later suspects she wished for him and Dean to be alone, although he can’t understand her reasons) and asking him to accompany Dean during his ride. He is surprised but obliges when he sees Dean’s shocked but happy expression.

It is during this ride, alone with Dean Winchester who acts more and more freely – more and more like the man he truly is if he doesn’t try to fit into a role – that Novak admits to himself why he has been bestowing so much attention on his old friend.

He wishes no one to be his mate but Dean Winchester, the unattainable omega.

But is he truly unattainable? Dean seems to enjoy his company, and the only thing that keeps Novak from making his intentions clear is the tie Dean wears. Not that the tie really needs to stop him; it is not forbidden to court an omega wearing a purple tie. It is unorthodox, but not forbidden.

Novak starts courting him slowly. He doesn’t reveal his feelings because he is certain that Dean would be shocked and surprised rather than happy at this point; he has to prove to him first that he would be a good mate before offering his love and hand.

Taking rides together soon becomes a common occurrence; Jess and Sam obviously have their suspicions, if how often he and Dean are left alone together (frankly, his father would be appalled) is anything to go by. Dean seems so happy when they are together too, and slowly, Novak admits to himself that he is already hoping for a positive answer to his question.

While Novak begins to spend more and more time with Dean, Miss Saville and Miss Demsey begin to pay him more and more attention. They still act like everything he should look for in a mate. But he’s realized that he just isn’t interested in what he should look for. Not anymore. Not since he first saw those green eyes perusing a book for the first time.

While his father will be disappointed, he will not oppose their match, Novak feels certain. There is a good chance their union may remain childless – most omegas cannot bear children past the age of thirty-five – but his older brothers and sisters have already done their duty, and after the horrors he witnessed during the war all he wishes for in his domestic life is happiness and comfort, and Dean is well capable of providing both. After all, he does anything to make himself useful, apparently still grateful after five years that his brother and sister-in-law took him in.

Sometimes, Novak doubts that Dean is aware of his intentions. But that is impossible, surely? He must know what feelings he has awoken in the captain who wasn’t even certain he could feel like this after all he’d seen.

When Jess announces she is with child, he sees her and her family’s happiness; but in Dean’s eyes, that happiness is mixed with regret, creating a certain wistfulness, and he longs to love and cherish him as only a mate can.

Shortly afterwards, neither Jess nor Sam show an inclination to visit a play Dean is clearly looking forward to even though he says nothing when it comes up in conversation. Novak sees the slight smile Sam and Jess share, and that evening, he accompanies Dean, his heart beating wildly the whole evening. He doesn’t mind if this will create rumours.

After all they would be true.

During a brief visit to his brother Gabriel, the second-to-last of the Novak siblings, it becomes even more obvious how far he has fallen already. It’s only two brief weeks, but he misses Dean terribly.

Unsurprisingly, his brother and his mate Kali notice right away, perhaps because the children complain that “Uncle Cas is always tired now” and that he doesn’t play with them as much as he usually does.

“I think” Gabriel announces one evening when they are alone, “You left your heart behind in the country.”

Novak doesn’t answer.

“So, who is the lucky woman or man?”

“His name is Dean Winchester.”

Gabriel frowns. “Winchester... rather an important family in their part of the world, aren’t they? I always thought the sons were already older...”

“He’s thirty-seven”.

He says it with an air of finality, and Gabriel stops prying. But as they say goodbye, his older brother tells him, “I hope I’ll be hearing some good news soon” and smiles.

If the last two weeks have shown him anything, it’s that he is hopelessly and irrevocably in love with Dean Winchester. He takes more steps to ensure everyone knows his wishes, calling on the Winchesters almost daily and staying polite but distant when Miss Saville and Miss Demsey approach him.

They are at yet another ball when he realizes that he still has reservations for the simple reason that Dean wears a purple tie, and it is absolutely ridiculous. Why shouldn’t he approach the omega he’s courting and ask him to dance?

So, as soon as his set with   is over, he walks up to where Dean is pouring tea for Mrs. Leeds and asks him.

Dean is obviously astonished but happy, blushing and stammering, and Novak wants to see this expression every day for the rest of his life. For now, a dance will have to suffice.

After that realization, all that is left is to pose his question and hopefully receive the answer he’s anxious to hear. He could simply call on John or Sam, but he’d much rather Dean hear it from him first rather than him asking for permission. He wants Dean’s first answer, not his father’s or his brother’s.

He doesn’t think the dinner party he is invited to as a matter of course (Jess seems to treat him as if he were already his brother-in-law’s mate) will give him an opportunity, not when Miss Saville and Miss Demsey had to be invited out of politeness, but that doesn’t matter when he realizes Dean is wearing a blue tie and smiling at him shyly when he enters.

A blue tie. No more purple.

It is difficult to excuse himself from all the attentions he is receiving throughout the evening, but when everyone who wishes sits down to play cards, Dean is suddenly gone. Mrs. Leeds waves him over and whispers, “He’s outside.”

He strides outside and finds Dean looking up at the stars.

“Hello, Dean.”

His own boldness surprises him.

Dean turns around, startled.

“Captain Novak.”

He stares at the tie and what it represents. He’s never been so nervous, not even during battle. After some meaningless comments, he simply drops to his knees.

“Dean Winchester, would you do me the honour of being my mate?”

For one awful moment, he thinks he was mistaken. Dean is saying nothing and staring at him as if he’s confused and he’s about get up, mortified, when the omega shouts “Yes!” and drags him into a kiss.

It is not the answer he was expecting, but one he enjoys immensely none-the-less.

Sam gladly gives his consent with a knowing smirk, and all Novak can look at is Dean, flushed with happiness, holding his hand. He doesn’t even bother to look at his admirers. There’s a much more enchanting picture before him.

He never expected to meet someone like Dean, the omega who keeps surprising him. Probably the most surprising is when Dean admits over their first breakfast as mates that he never believed Novak was courting him.

“But I was very obvious in my attentions. Jess and Sam have known for months” he objects, his eyes tracing Dean’s beautiful features in the morning light.

Dean snorts. “Sorry to say, but you’re not exactly the most obvious, Cas.”

He loves how Dean shortens his first name. “What am I then?”

Dean smiles. “All around perfect.”

And as he kisses him in full view of the servants, Cas can only think, _You are perfect, too._

 


End file.
